Good Cop, Bad Cop
by blarglemuffin
Summary: Makorra oneshot. Prompt: handcuffs. Mako comes home to find Korra has made a mess of their apartment and feels that an interrogation is in order. But he doesn't expect when Korra turns the tables on him. Dom!Korra and slightly sub!Mako. Smut, smut everywhere.


**Good Cop, Bad Cop**

What did I just write?

For the Makorra-Nation Prompt: Handcuffs

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. As much as I would want to lol

* * *

Korra wasn't sure how she ended up in the position she was in, but she wasn't complaining. Mako had pinned her down on the bed, taking his handcuffs and locking her hands together above her head. She smirked at his enthusiasm to her suggestion just a moment ago after he'd come home to flooded apartment. When he asked Korra what happened she just shrugged and remarked that it wasn't her.

"Korra you're the only one here. And pipes just don't burst through the wall, from the bathroom _into_ the living room and certainly not after the curtain just seemed to 'spontaneously combust'."

She gave Mako her most innocent look, "But it did."

He quirked an eyebrow, unamused.

She walked up to him, swaying her hips slightly, her expression changing to a sultry gaze. Her hand rose up the lapel of his jacket and snaked her fingers down and in between the clasps. "What are you going to do, Officer? Are you going to give me the 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' routine?" She smirked once again her finger stroking his chest teasingly.

And now here they were, Korra on her back, handcuffed, as Mako straddled her waist. It looked like Mako picked Bad Cop first. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and giving it a small bite, Korra tried to stifle a moan. "You're in a whole mess of trouble," he growled into her ear.

She looked at him slyly, a sarcastic tone etched in her voice. "I'm sorry, Officer, it was an acciden—nnt!" she whimpered as he made his way down her neck, biting harder, leaving large teeth marks behind.

"No excuses. You know how much damage you've caused? It's going to cost a fortune to fix." Even in all seriousness of his statement, he continued his actions, pulling her shirt roughly over her head and tugging aggressively at her bindings. He then ripped the thin fabric from her chest. Then his face softened as looked back down at her flushed, half-lidded gaze. "But…" he wavered, his voice changing from angry and gruff to an endearing tone, "I suppose I could let you off with a warning this time."

Good Cop.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She smiled back at him and he leaned back down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, moving his hands to caress her toned hips. Korra deepened their kiss as Mako's hands traveled back up her waist and up to her exposed breasts, rubbing and circling the pads of his thumbs over her nipples as they pebbled beneath them. She keened in between breathy kisses and then the corners of her lips quirked against his.

Unbeknownst to Mako, Korra had pick-pocketed his handcuff key from his jacket. There was an audible click from the cuffs and, in an instant, she effortlessly flipped both of them over so she was now on top, straddling Mako. In the uncharacteristically long time it took for Mako to fully process what was going on, she slapped the cuffs onto his wrists. He looked up at her, a bewildered look on his face. "H-hey!"

She grinned mischievously. "Since you're Good Cop, it's my turn to be Bad Cop."

"That's not how the game works."

"Well there's been a change in the rules."

"Since when are _you_ allowed to change the rules?"

"Since shut the hell up and fuck me." She ground hard against him, feeling his hardened length twitch from underneath his pants against her thigh. He groaned in pained arousal from her harshness, taking her Bad Cop role a little too seriously.

She continued to grind with brutal intensity making him writhe in pleasurable agony. He never thought such pain could feel so good, but he had to admit, he really liked Korra like this. Especially the way her body swayed above him and the dark stare she gave him when their eyes locked.

Desperate to touch her, he tried to bring his arms up but Korra pinned them back down then forced his arms to bend back so that the chain of the cuffs hooked underneath his neck. "Nuh-uh. You have been very bad and need to be _punished._" With emphasis on her last word, she ground her hips even harder on Mako's making him gasp, almost forcing him over the edge.

Korra lifted her hips from his, leaning her face down and smirked at him sultrily, giving him that I-know-what-you-want-and-you-can't-have-it look. She lowered her lips down onto his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard. He groaned in both pain and frustration, trying to buck his hips for more of that delicious friction, wanting to be buried to the hilt inside of her. She chuckled at his futile attempts, her weight and amazing strength keeping him pinned down.

"Tell me what you want," her voice like silk tickling his ear. "Plead me," she purred as she shifted above him, her knee just inches from his aching groin, "beg for _mercy._" She dug her knee roughly into his thigh making Mako cry out. He couldn't believe such affliction turned him on so much.

"Ok ok! I—I—"

"You what?" she grinned and dug her knee even harder into his thigh.

"Ahhggh—I give! I give!"

She let up and straddled his waist once again, laying her body down so they were chest to chest, hip to hip and thigh to thigh. Mako was still fully clothed but he could feel her erect nipples pushing against him and her heat from her own arousal through both layers of their pants. He breathed heavily as he looked back into her face, the mischief still in her eyes but her smile seemed to show something different. Something more compassionate.

She brought her hands down so that her fingers hooked into both hers and his waistbands, slowly sliding them both down, the feeling of her hips wiggling against his driving him utterly insane trying to remove their pants. Before he knew it, he had kicked off both his bottoms and boxers onto the floor and Korra had flung her own pants and under wraps across the room.

She sat back up on top of Mako's hips, pressing her slick folds on the underside of his cock. She ground her hips against his once again, gasping and moaning as she threw her head back and Mako grunted and groaned from the feeling of her hard clit rubbing against his thick shaft. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to angle his hips so he could drive his cock into her wet heat but she retaliated, easily avoiding his attempts.

She smirked as she kept swaying her hips back and forth agonizingly slow. "What do you want?" she asked him once again, her demanding voice laced with pleasure rubbing herself harder on Mako's throbbing member.

Mako groaned. He was trying so hard not to give in but he was reaching his breaking point. He was going to have to submit if he was ever going feel the delectable tightness of Korra's walls around his cock. "I…I want…"

"Mmm yes?" she drawled out into his ear.

He took in sharp but shaky breath before he finally gave in. "I want you to shove my dick deep inside your tight, hot pussy and ride me harder than a giant Komodo Rhino."

Korra didn't waste any time in doing just that. She aligned him at her entrance and impaled herself down onto his cock, slamming her hips back onto his. She continued rolling her hips against him, burying his member all the way to the hilt inside of her. The sound of skin slapping skin intertwined with the sound of their moans and grunts filled the room.

Korra alternated the speed of her movements from amazingly fast to torturously slow. Mako tried to raise his hips to meet her thrust for thrust and speed up their pace but, once again, Korra kept him down so he couldn't move. He grunted angrily at her, a furious scowl on his face looking up into her laughing eyes.

She continued her method of torture, bringing Mako close to the edge when she sped up, but then slowed herself down. Mako squeezed his eyes shut and growled, wrenching his head back in frustration. He wanted to come so bad and Korra was making sure that she rode this out as long as she could, just so she could see him suffer.

Slowing her movements even more, she leaned down to look him straight in the eye, her eyes still giving that mischievous glint but with a hint of longing. "I want you to keep begging me," she hissed. "Tell me what you want me to do. Give me your desperate plea and I'll give you what you want." She pushed her hips down hard, slowly lifting her hips up once more and slamming down hard again.

He groaned even louder than before with a desperate whine, so close to reaching his peak but then being pulled away when she withdrew. "Please _Augh_…Go faster _Unngh_…I need…" he gasped through strangled grunts. "I want to shoot my come inside your wet cunt—UHN!" She did not hesitate once she had heard all she needed. She slammed back down roughly, speeding herself up at a brutal pace.

Mako couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth from how close he was. Closer and closer to the edge until both he and Korra saw white behind their eyes, crying out each other's names in unison. Mako's hips rose from the bed as he spent himself deep inside her then collapsed back down on the mattress as Korra rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

Korra removed herself on top of Mako and lay down beside him, both their breathing labored as they came down from their high.

Several seconds passed by before Mako began to speak. "Next time, I want to be Bad Cop. The _whole _time."

"But I'm so much better at it," she remarked sarcastically.

A throaty chuckle escaped from him as he internally admitted how much he really did like a dominant Korra. But the thought of her being submissive, if not, slightly stubborn with a small pout on her face as she lay beneath him…

His thoughts almost ran away with him until he remembered he was still handcuffed. "Hey, give me the keys to my cuffs!" he shot at her demandingly.

A sly grin spread across her face as she held the key out, away from his reach. "Oh these keys?" she teased, dangling them above him. He tried to grab them but she quickly swooped them away then hopped off the bed, dashing out of the room and down the hall, the sound of her giggling carried down with her.

"Korra!"


End file.
